freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Pandora
The "Legendary Pandora" 'or ''Lab 13 Girls were originally five girls created from Maria Lancelot's DNA: Cassandra Aoi, Windy May Aoi, Teslad Aoi, Lucy Aoi and Chiffon Aoi; over 40 years before the main storyline. They were created by Gengo Aoi. Background They are the original prototypes of the Pandora soldiers created in 2022. Gengo Aoi describes them as clones of Maria Lancelot he created from her genes. They were developed and grew up at Lab 13. Although they are "100 times" stronger than the average Pandora in modern times, their bodies were unstable due to their massive strength and as a result had to be sealed away in suspended animation to prevent their deaths. Their bodies are composed of over 80% Stigmatic tissue. Aside from Chiffon Aoi, all Legendary Pandora are equipped with holographic constructs bearing numbers that hover over their shoulders, known as Vital Frames. These constructs appear when the Legendary Pandora fight seriously, and their function is to store large amounts of soul energy for the Legendary Pandora to use in combat. These numbers reduce similar to timer or counter, when the Legendary Pandora use their incredible abilities, and the reduction reflects how much energy the Legendary Pandora had lost. How rapidly these numbers reduce seems to depend on the ability, the strength behind it, how quickly it is used, and the number of abilities the Legendary Pandora is using at once. Unlike a timer, however, these numbers may increase if a Legendary Pandora absorbs stigmatic energy.Freezing Chapter 174, page 17-18 Development Gengo initially developed the Legendary Pandora to be beings closest to Maria Lancelot in power. Starting with Legend I, Cassandra was gifted with massive amounts of Soul Energy and power. However, she was just as human as she was Nova (due to Gengo's DNA), and her human body could not safely contain her power. She was highly unstable and could not be awake for long periods of time. Lab 13 scientists imply that Cassandra and most of her younger sisters were unaware of their names upon their birth, and they struggle with verbal communication. Gengo tried again with Legend II, Teslad, and Legend III, Windy May, reducing their power levels to make them more stable. However, even they were much too strong and subsequently unstable. Windy May was more stable than Cassandra and Teslad, so she had more opportunities to be released, but she required multiple tunings and check-ups. Over several years, Windy May is able to have and maintain verbal communication. She also is able to laugh and smile, Windy May still lacks any genuine understanding of human emotion. Teslad fell into the same category as Cassandra, being highly unstable and lacking verbal communication skills. Legend IV, Lucy experienced much more success after Gengo reduced her power levels below Windy May. However, she was still rendered "incomplete." She needed her power levels reduced further to be stable. Gengo's true success of a stable Legendary Pandora was his youngest daughter Chiffon, whom Lucy describes as initially "3 ranks" below her in power. However, Chiffon also had a limiter on her power. Despite such, Chiffon was still hundreds of times stronger than a human. She was still a capable Anti-Nova soldier, and her lesser power levels meant she did not need constructs to manage her Soul Energy for combat. Regardless, she displayed a unique aptitude for her mother's Illusion Turn that her sisters did not have; her ability to generate barriers was initially a unique skill for too. Made to resemble normal humans, Chiffon also lacked the overwhelming beauty of her sisters. However, she was also able to communicate from the moment of her awakening, and she quickly knew her name. All of the Legendary Pandora were developed in large tubes, and their "births" were the moment they awakened. The five of them also struggled with human emotions, which Gengo struggled to fix by reducing the power levels of each subsequent sister. However, Chiffon developed true emotions after her interaction with Aureriel Fairchild shortly after her birth, and Cassandra developed genuine maternal instincts after giving birth to Kazuya Aoi. While Lucy is commonly stoic, she would later develop a true understanding and respect for human emotions. After Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May were re-awakened during the 12th Nova Clash, he revealed he found a temporary, yet effective method to keep the Legendary Pandora safely stable and active. Overview In 2022, Chiffon Aoi was the last of the Legendary Pandora to be "born" and awaken. Chiffon quickly proved to be Gengo's first success of a stable Legendary Pandora. While her power could only rival 10% of Windy May's power, she proved the first to perform the Illusion Turn and manipulate barriers. Chiffon developed curiosity and emotions rapidly and fled her home, ultimately meeting Aureriel Fairchild, who briefly took care of her. Gengo sent Lucy to retrieve her younger sister. Chiffon and Lucy fought over Aureriel knowing about the Legendary Pandora. Aureliel was still killed after the sisters stopped fighting by an attack force sent by Alfred Hughes to apprehend Chiffon by force. Chiffon responded by murdering the attack force out of grief and revenge. Lucy and Chiffon returned home and Gengo placed them both back in stasis. In 2049, Gengo Aoi revealed to his son Ryuuichi Aoi that he had at least three older sisters, Cassandra Aoi, Teslad Aoi, and Windy May Aoi, who were all in stasis at the time. Gengo revealed this information before a six-year-old Kazuha Aoi, who already knew. Gengo told his son that his wife Orie was not meant to carry his children but the Legendary Pandora, the premise of Gengo's Arcadia Project which intended to place humanity's survival solely on the Aoi Family by having the Legendary Pandora produce human-Nova hybrids. Ryuuichi did not take this information well and denounced his role in protecting humanity because he wanted only to be there for his family. Gengo acquiesced to Ryuuichi's decision but convinced him to at least meet Cassandra. Cassandra was awakened and introduced as Ryuuichi's half-sister "Cassandra Aoi," and she stayed at Ryuuichi's home, immediately bonding with Kazuha. Over time, Cassandra had been welcomed into the family despite Orie's reservations. When Orie was pregnant with Kazuya, her body could no longer safely hold him due to Kazuya's Stigma Body. As a result, Kazuya's fetus was transferred into Cassandra, who gave birth to him five months later. When Kazuya denied Orie's breast milk or other regular formula, Gengo assumed custody of his grandchild and placed him into Cassandra's care. The situation continued to spiral after Orie is killed by Kazuha after she herself attempted to kill Kazuya. In months, Ryuuichi grew overwhelmed with depression and sexually assaulted Cassandra, which resulted in a pregnancy. Ryuuichi killed himself after. Kazuha took liege of Kazuya and Cassandra eventually gave birth to her daughter Arcadia Aoi. Cassandra was placed back in stasis while Arcadia spent her life in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide under her grandmother Maria Lancelot. After Kazuha died in 2061, Gengo reawakened Chiffon and she posed as a student at West Genetics. Her incredible abilities were not kept secret for long as she went on a rampage during her first Carnival and earned 35000 points by defeating fifty of her classmates. The Chevalier was in an immediate uproar following Sister Margaret's report on Chiffon's power. Chiffon was called away for a while, but no one managed to uncover her secret connection to Gengo or Maria Lancelot. Following that Carnival, Chiffon earned first place in her class and went on to enter the World Carnival, emerging at the top once again, officially becoming the world's most powerful Genetics Pandora. A beloved student, leader, classmate, warrior, and friend, Chiffon was also elected Student Council President over her noble classmate Elizabeth Mably. She maintained all of these positions until sacrificing herself in the climax of the 11th Nova Clash where she displayed the totality of her might against Amelia Evans. In her death, she healed all of the E-Pandora and returned the created Nova to their human form. She left the leadership of West Genetics to her best friend Ticy Phenyl, but believed Elizabeth to be the future leader of all Pandora. While Chiffon was still a Genetics student, Gengo awakened Lucy Aoi and has her join the Valkyrie contingent. Lucy hinted at her true origins to Kazuya by kissing him the night before what would become the 12th Nova Clash. At the climax of the clash, Lucy joined the Valkyries by destroying the dummy Nova and donning her Plasma Textures. She saved her Valkyrie comrades from a Humanoid Nova and ordered them to flee as she began destroying as many Humanoid Forms as she could with lightning energy. Cassandra, Windy May, and Teslad joined Lucy upon being reawakened by Gengo's second-in-command, Su-Na Lee. Cassandra, Teslad, and Lucy destroyed all of the Humanoid Nova while Windy personally handled the Nova Commander after healing Satellizer, Rana, Charles, Arnett, and Roxanne. Gengo revealed that the Legendary Pandora were Kazuya's family, following Cassandra's warm embrace of the Limiter. Gengo informed Kazuya of his heritage and thus his connection to the Legendary Pandora, which the teenager vehemently rejected. But Lucy Renault, having become more talkative, forced Kazuya to accept the undeniable truth, especially for the sake of Cassandra. The four girls then went on an outing with their nephew, escorted by Satellizer, Ouka, and Su-Na. The Legendary Pandora incited attention due to their supernatural beauty. Cassandra tapped into her maternal instincts when she met a little girl, and quickly became hostile towards the girl's mother when she tried to take back her daughter. Windy May calmed her sister, and Cassandra released the mother and daughter. Kazuya was perplexed that Windy had mentioned that someone had taken Cassandra's child away. After the outing, Su-Na omits the critical portion of the outing to her employer as everyone gets prepared for the dinner party. The Legendary Pandora don beautiful new dresses with Windy having to help Cassandra, and the blonde woman steals the show upon arriving at the party. Arnett tries to befriend the four girls and fails though a curious Cassandra accepts the offer of alcohol. Cassandra winds up passed out and drunk at Elizabeth and Arnett's table despite her godly abilities while Rana Linchen escorts the other three girls to the pool where Windy is having more fun splashing about than the stoic Teslad and Lucy. When the Busters arrive to execute Operation Cat Killer, Gengo orders his daughters to stop the four when he notices that they possess unstable Plasma Stigmata. However, headquarters is alarmed when he receives word that Cassandra is unconscious. Rana and the other three sisters are soon informed of the powerful intruders, who bear more strength than the Humanoid Nova. Petty Layner and Isuzu Sawatari then crash into the pool. When Kazuya is about to be attacked by Buster Isabella Lucas, Cassandra awakens and intervenes. Meanwhile, Windy slams Petty to the ground, prompting Isuzu to trigger her Anti-Freezing skill, which alarms Gengo even more, and he fears the Busters will push his daughters to the point that they will end up destroying all of humanity. Jessica Edwin also releases the Anti-Freezing ability on Cassandra. Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy then connect to an force outside the galaxy that orders them to destroy. They three become N3 Nova and the Plasma Form Valkyries are ordered to take them out instead of the Busters though the Valkyries are not operating at their most effective synchrony. Though Gengo did not want to flee the base, he knows he must in order to revive Maria Lancelot who can stop the chaos. Christine and Ouka intercept Windy and Teslad after Windy kills a Chevalier and paralyses Rana with an Anti-Freezing. However, Lucy assumes her true form to fight her sisters. Gengo and Su-Na are intercepted by Isuzu, preventing them from reaching Maria, and they must be saved by Scarlett and Amelia. At the same time; Christine gives Rana her Plasma Form upgrades, which combine with Rana's Transcendent abilities, giving her the strength to go toe-to-toe with Windy May while Lucy battles Teslad. Isabella attacks Cassandra while she is pinned to the ground but Cassandra, now an N3 class Nova, assumes her combat attire, blocks an attack from Isabella and releases a particle beam, far more massive that the one she released during the twelfth clash. Suddenly, Cassandra seems to have summoned five Pandora-Type Nova, one of which wraps its arms around Cassandra, seeing the Legendary Pandora as a sister, thus beginning the 13th Nova Clash. Though Cassandra and the Nova threaten the Genetics cadets, they are momentarily saved by Valkyries Tiziana Ferrari and Franka Porche. However, Cassandra and they Nova latch onto Satellizer, who manages to escape due to Kazuya's powerful Freezing, which also restores Cassandra's sanity. Cassandra battles the N3 Nova alone, but going up against five powerful enemies is too much. Though Cassandra is able to decapitate one, the other four slowly destroy her body. Cassandra regenerates as much as she can, but her suffering causes Kazuya to draw power from her and release an even greater Freezing that causes him to scream and panic. Meanwhile, Lucy and Rana continue battling Teslad and Windy May. Lucy initially had the upper-hand against Teslad by slicing off her arm, but Teslad's movements became, faster, sharper, and more powerful, forcing Lucy onto defense. However, Rana has been steadily overpowering Windy, though she too seems to be succumbing to the Nova's message to destroy. The sisters are eventually saved by the awakening of Kazuya's inner power and the timely arrival of Arcadia Aoi, Cassandra's daughter. While the former is able to save Cassandra from the hostile Nova, the latter manages to subdue Teslad and Windy without killing them. Teslad, Windy, and Arcadia are returned to stasis where the former two especially recover. When Gengo instigates Operation Exit Revenant, he draw on the power of Arcadia and the Legendary Pandora, minus Lucy to send Kazuya to the Elca dimension where the Nova originate. The plan goes awry and the Legends inform Satellizer that Kazuya is in danger. Gengo places Lucy in stasis and sends the Pandora of Platoon 13 to the Elca Dimension to bring Kazuya home. Abilities All Legendary Pandora possess combat abilities which far surpasses modern day Pandora. They are powerful enough that they can destroy Humanoid-Type and Pandora-Type Nova with ease. All five of them possess monstrous resilience, able to take blasts to the face while leaving them unscathed, and they can deploy highly resilient barriers. Three of the five sisters have also displayed an advanced healing ability which is capable of rapid regeneration of lost limbs and other flesh wounds. This ability manifests as numerous white lights that activate upon contact with an individual's Stigmata. Both Pandoras and Limiters can be healed by this ability. Two of the sisters have displayed the ability to use advanced forms of Freezing, particularly the '''Anti-Freezing. Cassandra and Chiffon displayed the ability to fire the feared Nova particle cannon while Lucy and Teslad are able to release massive shockwaves. According to Lucy, the strength of the Legendary Pandora is split into two groups, the older and the younger. The older sisters, being Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May, were gifted with immense power by Gengo. However, this extreme power came at a cost. The three eldest sisters are unable to understand humans and their emotions very well. The younger sisters, Lucy and Chiffon, possess less power than the older ones, but in return are able to understand and empathize with humans. Lucy later explains that she has much less soul energy at her disposal with sixty-five thousand during her battle with Teslad whereas Windy May and Cassandra had two-hundred sixty thousand during the 12th Nova ClashFreezing Chapter 141 and five millionFreezing Chapter 182, page 9 during the Busters Arc respectively. Despite being weaker, Chiffon was the only Legendary Pandora to utilize the Illusion Turn, the teleporting technique that belonged to their mother Maria Lancelot. List of Legendary Pandora *Cassandra Aoi *Teslad Aoi *Windy May Aoi *Lucy Aoi (aka: Lucy Renault) *Chiffon Aoi (aka: Chiffon Fairchild) (Deceased) Notes *This title is also given to Pandora who have gained a reputation for doing extraordinary things, such as Kazuha Aoi who was known as the hero of the 8th Nova Clash. This title also applies to Pandora who have transcended their brethren. *The term "True Pandora" appears to be a synonym for Legendary Pandora, as both Chiffon and Lucy referred to themselves as such. Trivia *Aside from Maria Lancelot, they were also created using Gengo Aoi's DNA. This makes them his biological daughters and his son Ryuuichi's sisters. *Some of the Legendary Pandora are noted to possess almost "supernatural" beauty, emphasizing their inhumanity. *In Freezing: Zero, Chiffon indicates that she and her sisters do not actually have "family names." References See also *Lab 13 Category:Lab 13 Category:Legendary Pandora Category:Females Category:Groups